Heat 2
by NEON8GREEN
Summary: After getting caught in the hallways Logan and Carlos have a chat with their principle to which Logan doesn't respond in a good way. Sequel to Heat contains Alpha/Omega/Beta universe smut and laungage


**OLLLO PEOPLE**

**SO DUE TO POPULAR DEMAND I HAVE DECIDED TO DO A SEQUEL TO MY OTHER ONE SHOT "HEAT"**

**THIS CONTAINS SOME SHADES OF Z RATED SMUT A/O/B UNIVERSE AND LANGUAGE**

**I ENJOYED WRITING THIS AS MUCH AS I DID THE FIRST PART AND I HOPE YOU LIKE READING IT AS SUCH**

**YOU DON'T REALLY NEED TO READ THE FIRST PART SEEING AS IT'S EXPLAINED IN THE** **BEGINNING IN THIS STORY BUT YOU CAN IF YOU WANT TOO THOUGH**

**DISCLAIMER:NEVER HAVE I OWNED ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT**

_**TIP:ITALICS=FLASHBACK**_

**ALRIGHT ENOUGH GAB ONTO THE STORY**

**SO SHOO**

**ENJOY**

* * *

Logan wasn't one to break the rules but at the moment he really could not possibly care less right now. As long as he was in his Alpha's arms then what else could possibly matter?

And to prove how much he didn't care the second the principle left, he and Carlos had round two of Logan's heat on his desk just kinda out of spite.

"Logie?" Carlos speaks up from behind the pale one's neck.

"Hmm?" Logan answered.

"Do you think Mr Ronald will come back?"

"I doubt it." Logan says. "It doesn't really take long to grab some referrals, he probably heard us from outside and decided not to come in."

"Oh." was Carlos' simple response.

Logan will admit that when the two of them aren't getting physical with each other Carlos was a completely different person. He goes from innocent stupid to aggressive knowledgeable.

But in the hour of Logan knowing him he's actually became fond of the other boy. Really fond to be more specific.

However there was a negative effect of being next to or with Carlos. Logan was able to pick up this trouble making vibe off of Carlos so he wasn't all that surprised that he might have disrespected the principle in his own office. Maybe his reoccurring heat helped with the rebelling a little bit.

_"Come in and have a seat." Mr Ronald said to the boys who were standing outside his office door._

_Logan an Carlos slide into the provided wooden chairs._

_"Let me get to the point." Mr Ronalds stated with a dull face. "The behavior that was exhibited today is strictly forbidden. You broke the rules. Disrupting other classes, disrupting other students, making a mess in the middle of the hallway. I would expect this from Carlos but you Logan? You're not the kid to do this sort of thing. I'm very disappointed in you. What would your parents say?"_

_Logan quirked his eyebrow. His dad and his dad's boyfriend could care less about the situation. Rather they would be happy that Logan finally got his first heat. Which is still in affect currently._

_"I cannot express how much trouble the two of you would be in after this is settled. I mean what in the world were you thinking?"_

_Logan's nostrils flared in annoyance and anger. What was this old hag going on about?_

_Him and Carlos weren't bothering anybody. There was only one class on that hallway and it's wood shop and they couldn't hear them anyways._

_As far as Logan was concerned there wasn't a rule that they broke-Logan read the rule book on a regular basis. Logan wouldn't normally break rules if there were any rules. In this case there wasn't one that he could think of._

_And it's not like it was his fault his heat came on at school. He had no way to prevent it. Yes an Omega can suppress it to get through their day but they can't turn it on or off._

_Which was still on by the way._

_So for Mr Ronalds to scold them is totally unfair on all levels._

_"Excuse me Mr Ronalds, I fail to see what the problem is."_

_"I told you what the problem was-"_

_"Yes I know, but it's not a problem. There isn't a rule that states we can't be involved in such an activity. It's not like we planned this. It just happened. My heat came unexpectedly, you can't blame me for that, blame nature if you want too._

_We didn't disrupt any class or students. It was only us two in the hallway, and I know we weren't being loud._

_My parents wouldn't care they would be happy for me-us. I'm sure Carlos' parents wouldn't mind either._

_Carlos was doing what any other good mated Alpha would do, help their uncomfortable Omega, so again I ask what's the problem?"_

_Carlos let out a silent gasp upon hearing Logan's rebuttal. Mr Ronalds looked at him with a shocked expression before getting his straight face back._

_"Logan, I don't care you broke school rules."_

_"Bring out the rulebook and show me." Logan dared._

_Mr Ronalds remained shocked at Logan's behavior. "On top of your existing punishment I'm gonna have to add to it for your rudeness. I'll be right back with your referrals, don't move."_

_After the old man left Carlos turned to the steaming Omega._

_"Logan..."_

_" What?" he mumbles._

_"That was...so unlike you."_

_"You don't say?"_

_"Just wow..."_

_"It's not fair, he can't punish us if we didn't do anything wrong."_

_"Logan, god damn that was hot!"_

_Carlos said with a delayed smile._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"With what you saying, telling Mr R off like that, I was getting hard watching you rebel like that."_

_Logan wasn't sure how to respond, but hearing how much Carlos was turned on by how he was acting, turns him on even more. Well Logan already had a boner because his heat was still raging._

_Logan looked over his Alpha, he still looked good. An idea crept into the brunettes smart brain._

_Logan snakes his arms around Carlos' broad shoulders, pulling himself closer to his strong chest._

_"I have an idea for a sign of protest." Logan whispers in Carlos' ear._

_Carlos smirked. Glad that Logan was still in heat other wise he wouldn't be able to do this, protest in the principle's office. Chuckling he said, "We'll need some signs."_

_"And some slick."_

_Carlos dipped his head down so he could kiss Logan harsh on the lips._

_Clothes were flying off both bodies in a matter of seconds._

_Bodies were pressed firmly against each other._

_Teeth were clashing in between the rough kisses that were being shared._

_Logan's skin was hot and sweaty as it was but do to these heart felt actions the feelings were intensified._

_Carlos picked up the shorter whom wrapped his legs around his waist, not breaking the kiss._

_Blindly shoving the principle's things off of the desk and gently placing Logan down before hopping up on the sturdy piece of wood himself._

_Right then and there is where he had the perfect angle to watch Logan's slick trickle out of his puckered hole._

_Logan looked up to Carlos through lidded, blurry, red eyes. Carlos bent down and nuzzled his neck and face._

_Logan purrs in response, craning his neck to allow the Alpha more access._

_This was the time were Logan was able to fully appreciate Carlos and what he was doing._

_He already knew that Carlos was an Alpha-his Alpha no less, but he didn't think that they would be together like this in Mr Ronalds office._

_Logan was positive that if it was any other Alpha, he wouldn't enjoy getting knotted, he wouldn't enjoy being an Omega period. He would probably go through the process to get his status removed._

_But then if he did that then he wouldn't be Carlos' mate, meaning they wouldn't be together. Meaning that Logan would still be a short bitter boy._

_Everything that was Carlos currently was breath taking._

_Carlos licks the skin, softly sucking and kissing it. Logan continues to mewl at this new found sensation._

_Logan grinds up against Carlos who nodded in understanding. They could still take their time with this, but Logan still was in heat and he needed a knot from Carlos._

_Seeing that Logan was already still stretched from earlier slowly inched in, wrapping the pale legs around him and pulling Logan forward._

_Logan pulled Carlos down for another kiss the second he started thrusting inside._

_Unlike the first time, this was gentler in a way but still rough._

_It seemed like forever until Logan climaxed from the rough and softness of his prostate being hammered. Carlos came soon after but before his knot could actually occur, he bit through Logan's pale neck, marking the small Omega._

_Logan saw lights flashing, the redness vanished from his vision, he saw in all colors._

_Carlos licked the hole closed, and sat up to meet Logan's eyes._

_They shared one more kiss, then relaxing into each other waiting for the knot to go down._

"I'm sorry..." Carlos whispers.

"For?"

"I-I didn't mean to mark you. It just happened...But with you reacting to what I was doing didn't help the instinct that I was trying to fight. I wasn't sure if you were ready for that kind of commitment."

Logan wasn't mad like he thought he would be. Instead he was smiling happily. "I'm not mad Carlos. Whether I knew it or not I wanted to be mated to you. Might have been a bit early seeing as we just met today, but it was going to happen anyways. I'm perfectly fine with it. We're meant to be."

Carlos was shocked. He knew about the after effects of mating with someone, and knowing how Logan normally is he thought he was gonna die.

Maybe the mark lessened the semi hatred Logan had towards Carlos. He seemed happier.

"And an added bonus for me, the mark ended my heat and no more Alphas will be chasing me down because I'm already taken."

Carlos could hear the smile in Logan's voice. He chuckles lightly, "Yes, yes you are Logie. You're officially mine."

It was quiet before thy heard administrative voices outside the door.

"Should we go in?"

"No, that's rude and gross, they're still probably doing it."

"When Mr Ronalds finds out that they had sex on his desk..."

"He won't find out because he won't know. When the boys come out then we'll clean up any remaining slick."

The slick was dripping off of the edge of the desk, Logan didn't realize how much of it there were until he hopped off of the desk and almost fell.

"I could totally go for some ice cream right now." Logan says putting his clothes back on.

"I could take you to get some if you would like." Carlos offered pulling on his pants.

"I would love you forever if you did."

The couple walked hand and hand out of the main office, noting that just about every adult was staring at them.

Logan frowned and Carlos growled, sending then a non verbal command to get back to work.

They spotted Mr Ronalds at the front desk, Logan smirked at him and pulled Carlos closer to him in a rough sloppy kiss. Carlos who was unprepared kinda just stood there.

With a huff and a smile Logan walked off into the hallways. Carlos followed after, watching the brunette sway his hips as he walked.

"Mr Ronalds, sir, you have a call on line eight." the secretary says breaking Mr Ronalds out of his thoughts.

"Thank you, Ms Sarah." the principle answered.

He walked into his office, slipping and falling on the lake of slick. He sat up only to fall again.

"FUCK!" he screamed after endless and failed attempts at trying to get up.

Down the road the two giggling teens were feeding each other ice cream in the car, without a care in the world.

"I think we made our points clear back in the main office. I bet Mr Ronalds is falling on his ass right now." Carlos laughs.

"Yeah, everyone seemed so shocked that we doing that in his office." Logan agreed.

"Well they'll have fun cleaning it up, while I'll have fun with my Omega."

Logan chuckles in response, licking the spoon off. He snuggles into Carlos lying his head down on the other lap. Carlos strokes his hair as they looked off into the sunset.

A nagging thought kept coming into Carlos' mind but he didn't wanna ruin the mood so he kept it to himself.

**YEAH PROBABLY NOT THE BEST WAY TO END THIS BUT I GOT STUCK AND CAME UP WITH THAT...**

**ANYWHO THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO THE FIRST PART "HEAT"**

**SO DEPENDING ON HOW WELL THIS IS RECEIVED YOU CAN BET THAT YOU'LL SEE MORE A/O/B UNIVERSE FROM ME YOU CAN EVEN REQUEST FOR CERTAIN PAIRINGS IF YOU WANT THEM :)**

**BUT IN ANY CASE YOU LOVELY PEOPLE SHOULD TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK**

**THOUGHTS?**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME**


End file.
